


Revealing Truth

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Bella/Edward (through books) then changes to Bella/Marcus</p><p>Summary: One day a box containing two books shows up at the Volturi along with a note stating this would change their futures and the lies and mistakes that shouldn't' have been made fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Information to know: marcus never had a mate! But Didyme was killed by the Romanians. :3 Hope that cleared some things up! And mates are destined for one another! Bella and Edward AREN"T MATES!
> 
> You will understand what is going on as I post chapters!

_**Chapter One:** _

Gianna looked at the package and silently picked it up along with a card which had the leaders of the Volturi's name on it.

She silently made her way to the Library where she knew her 'master Aro' would be. She didn't know what was in the box or what the card said but something told her it was important.

She had arrived to see the package on her chair, this has never happened before so she was genuinely curious what it was.

Knocking on the door of the library she waited for a come in and entered. Aro gave her a smile, "My dear what is it I can do for you?" he glanced at the box in her had and then back to her.

"This was here when I arrived." she gently handed him the box, then held out the card, "This also came with it. It had your name along with others of the guard and the other masters names on it."

Aro frowned and took the note waving a hand to dismiss Gianna, "Thank you."

Gianna knew she was being dismissed and let herself out of the library leaving Aro alone with the package and note.

Aro flipped the card open, eyes glancing over the words.

_Dear Volturi,_

_I know this will come as a surprise to you, but I had to do something. I couldn't let this happen. You see my power is to see things that shouldn't happen. But I can't fix the problem that shouldn't happen, that is the flaw in my power. So I send these books, to let YOU all change it. Because this person, who's thoughts you will read, is or was to be important to you all..._

_Don't do anything until you finish what is written though. IT is imperative you don't. I hope this helps you all. For these future and past events can be altered..._

_Also Don't have Marcus look at the bonds until after the books are completed. I wish you luck in changing the future._

_~G~_

Aro frowned and opened the box, and as the note said, two books lay in the box. The titles, Twilight, and New Mood.

"Jane" Aro called, not even a second later a young girl was at his side.

"Yes master?" Jane eyes, red eyes looking at him with curiosity.

"Gather the inner guard, the wives, and my brothers in the thrown room." Aro stood as Jane bowed and flashed out of the room to do as he asked.

Aro picked the two books up and kept the note in his hands as he ran to the thrown room to meet everyone. Today was going to be more interesting than he thought.

When Aro arrived everyone had already had been assembled and waiting for him.

"I see everyone is here." Aro glanced around the room and all looking at him, wondering why he would call them here.

"I got a note, and it seems these books will help change a mistake that shouldn't happen...a mistake that has to do with us from the sound of it." He paused, knowing he had everyone's attention, "It will show us some of the past, and some of the future...but we can't do anything till we finish these books."

Sulpicia, Aro's wife and mate was the one to ask the question, "These books, we are to read them...but are you sure you can trust this person who sent them."

Aro knew that was going to come up, "IT doesn't hurt to read them, and if we don't believe them, we can check up and see for sure..."

Aro glanced at Marcus who was sitting in his own thrown, looking at the books in his had with mild interest, "The note I received also said you can't look at bonds until the books are done Marcus...I approve this request..."

Marcus frowned but nodded, he understood and wouldn't use his powers till the very end.

"Who would like to read first?" Aro asked, holding up the first book, Twilight, for all to see.

"I will master." Heidi spoke, coming closer to pick up the book. The vampires in the room all got comfortable waiting for the reading to begin.

Heidi opened the book, " **"Preface,"**  She read.

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die —**

"You're already dead Heidi," Demetri smirked. "Why should you?"

"You're not going to be interrupting all the time are you?" Renata muttered, glancing at the still smirking tracker.

Heidi ignored the two and continued to read.

**though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

"Do you think it's vampires?" Athenodora questioned, eyes narrowed as she sat on the arm rest of her mates thrown.

"hmmm, it most likely is...considering the books were sent to us." Caius muttered, eyes also narrowing. He didn't like this, it sounded like these thoughts were from a human! "

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved.**

"Yes, that is a good way to die," Sulpicia said leaning into her mate, her eyes distant. She would die for her family here, for her mate. It is a noble way to die.

**Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

Heidi looked up from the book, "That is the end of the first chapter..." She glanced around seeing everyone looking at the book.

"Masters..." Jane was the first to speak, "These thoughts..." She paused, looking up at them, "...they seem... _human._.."

Everyone thought the same, but no one said anything. They all did wonder though, what this had to do with their future.

What could a human mean to them?

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! First chapter done! Hope everyone likes this! There is going to be different than the other book readings!


End file.
